Her Valentine
by Anderthing
Summary: She thought he had changed, would stay with her. But each time he left her. Why whould this time be different? SesshyOC


**Notes:** This is a Valentine's Day fic that's a little late. This is a gift to the love of my life and to all those that have a love in their life. Happy late Valentine's Day.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own InuYasha or their characters. I own the girly and her family. Constructive reviews are welcome.

* * *

Fingers tapped against the table as the young woman sat there, an irritated look on her face. Her "date" was running behind but he hadn't so much as called her to explain why. Frowning, she checked her watch and growled low in her throat; she had been sitting there for an hour and a half waiting for him.

Slowly, she pushed herself up from her table and signaled the waiter. When he had come over, she scribbled down a note and handed it to him. "If someone comes in, looking for me, give this to him." With that, she stomped out of the restaurant, heels clicking against the floor.

She had known this would be a bad idea, had argued with him, telling him that maybe they should wait. Sighing softly, she pulled her wrap around her shoulders and started off home, wincing with each step. The heels that she wore had been brand new and she hadn't broken them in before tonight and was starting to regret that. Stopping, she pressed her hand against a wall and pulled one foot up, taking the shoe off. She repeated the process with her other foot before she started walking again, heels in her hands.

She looked elegant that evening; dark red hair was pulled back into a bun, a few strands framing her face. Very little make-up had been applied to her face; green eyeshadow to her eyes, a little blush, and the pink lipgloss. It had taken her awhile to get used to wearing it but, after she had, she had to abmit that she looked beautiful, even with that gunk on.

A sort of off sea green colored dress had been picked out for her, not by her date but by a friend. Even here, she had friends, which deeply touched her. The schoogirl that had taken a job within the company had taken her shopping a few nights beforehand, helping her to pick out just the right dress and shoes.

The dress itself was long, flaring out just belows her chest, a beautiful dress made of silk with a pale detatchable skirt that fixed itself to the sides. Spinning around, she had felt like a princess, something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Now she fingered the detatchable part, a sad look crossing her face. Why was it that he always did this to her? Made her feel important then vanish when things were going so well. This time, she had promised herself that she wouldn't be caught twice the same way but had ended up falling for him anyway.

Tears threatened to form in her eyes and fall but she refused to allow them. She wasn't going to make a fool of herself and cry there in the middle of the city. She'd just wait for until she was home.

Which brought another thought to mind; which way was home? She hadn't paid too much attention when she'd been dropped off. And she had told the driver that she would find another ride home. A soft sigh sounded from her; so much for that plan.

Stopping, she tried to ask someone where the Keiji residence was, but none listened to her. A few even brushed her off, giving her an offended look.

She gave up on that and started on her way, heading into the bad part of the city, though she didn't realize it. Her thoughts kept circling around the fact that she had been stood up again, that he had never shown up and probably had never intended to.

It was growing darker out and, if she wanted to get home, she need to do it quickly. Slowing down, she looked around for a shop or any place that might be open but at this end of town, everything closed rather early. Tears started to form in her eyes but out of fear, not anger.

She was scared; truly scared. She had never been anywhere after dark without her brothers or nephew. Eyes flicked from side to side, making sure nothing was following her.

Imagine this if you will; a tiny young woman wearing a beautiful silk evening gown, hair pulled up into an elegant bun, a bit of makeup on her face. To some, she was just begging to be attacked.

However, there seemed to be none out this night, which was surprising. The dark windows and sporadic lighting caused her to shiver, not from the cold but from fear. Anyone could be lurking in those shadows, ready to attack her.

Pulling her wrap tightly around her, she stopped and looked around. This was a part of town she had never seen, had never been in. She shifted from foot to foot, wincing a bit at the sharp pain in her heel. Lifting her foot, she winced at the small piece of glass that was embedded there.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears formed in her eyes and slid down her cheeks; tears of sadness at having been stood up again, tears of fear that she would never get home again, tears of anger for letting herself believe him, and tears of pain for the piece of glass that was in her foot.

Leaning against one of the brick walls, she tried to pull the piece of glass out but failed, the blood making it slick. She bit her lip, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

She felt someone move next to her but didn't look up for until a man kneeled down in front of her, holding her injured foot in his hand. Eyes flicked up to meet hers, causing her own to widen. Amber gold met green as the two stared at each other before he eyed the glass in her foot.

"Where are your shoes?" The soft, cold voice reached her ears, causing her to shiver; not from fear but something else.

"Here," she managed to whisper, holding up the heels she held in her hand. Slowly, she moved her hand from the wall and let her fingers run through the mane of white hair that he had. "How...?"

"I followed you from the restaurant or did you not notice?" He looked up at her again, eyes narrowing slightly. "Why did you leave?"

"You were late. I had thought..." She hesitated, biting her lip.

"I had forgotten." He pushed himself up and she noticed, for the first time, the suit he was wearing. "You thought I had forgotten, like the last time?"

She nodded, looking down at the ground. "You...the last few times, you had vanished before we could meet again. I kept telling myself that this time would be the same." Tears formed in her eyes again as she looked up at him. "Are you going to leave me again?"

Arms wrapped around her as the man picked her up. "Never," he whispered. Slowly, he turned towards the car parked a few blocks away, his eyes staying ahead. Nothing was said for until they were in the car. Sitting her in the backseat, he slid in beside her and shut the door.

"Home, Taisho-sama," the driver asked, looking over the two.

"No. The Keiji residence. We need to return her to her brother's care," her savior responded, looking down at her.

"I don't want to go home yet," she whispered, eyes widening as he propped her injured foot across his lap.

He raised an eyebrow at him and signaled something to the driver. After a few moments, the car pulled from the curb, heading back towards the city. They rode in silence for a while for until the car stopped outside a store. The driver turned to look at them then climbed out of the car.

"Why did you remove your shoes," he asked, looking at her foot.

"They were killing my feet," she answered, a small smile crossing her face. "I had never worn them before and my feet are more used to flat shoes or no shoes at all."

An eyebrow was raised at that but no comment was made. He flicked his eyes back to her foot, a small frown crossing his face. "Where is that blasted man?"

The back door opened and the driver handed them a bag. "Here you go, Taisho-sama." The door was closed again and she could hear him moving around the front. Another door opened to allow the driver to slide in before it was closed again. Again, they started off, moving slowly.

Opening the bag, her savior pulled out alcohol and bandages. "This will hurt for a bit," he said, pulling her foot up to eye the glass.

She bit her lip and nearly cried out when the piece of glass was pulled free. Tears formed in her eyes again as alcohol was applied to the wound and wrapped. "There," he stated, lowering her foot. The piece of glass was thrown in the bag along with the bloodied rag that had cleaned the wound.

Eyes fell to the floor of the car, a few strands of dark red hair coming loose from the bun and falling over her face. Silence hung in the air for the longest time for until he spoke up. "This form."

She looked up, those dark green eyes wide. "What about it?"

"Why this form," he asked, looking her over. "Why not your real form? The real you."

"Humans don't believe much in youkai and hanyou," she stated, a small frown crossing her face. "Not anymore. They're just stories, fairytales. Though I did find one family that believed in us," she added, a soft smile on her face.

"I want to see the real you. Not this...human form that you surround yourself in," he stated, reaching up to flick the strands of hair from her face.

"If you'll grant me the same thing," she responded, her eyes falling to his forehead then cheeks. He nodded to her and tilted her head to her, indicating she should go first.

Eyes closed slowly but that didn't stop her from seeing the pale green glow that surrounded her; the same green glow that appeared whenever she healed someone. She could feel the human form fade away, melting away from her true form.

A reddish glow mixed with the green and she just knew that he was granting her wish. Her eyes opened and focused on the inu youkai that she had fallen for so many years ago.

"I haven't seen you like this in a long time," he whispered, reaching out to brush his fingers against her cheek. She leaned into the touch, eyes closing just a bit. This was what she missed; being close to him, touching him and having him touch her.

"Why did you keep leaving," she whispered, opening her eyes to stare at him, one hand moving to brush against his cheek.

He stiffened a bit then relaxed under her touch, eyes closing just a bit. "Problems. I promise this time I will stay with you." He paused for a moment before adding, "Just as a mate should."

Her own eyes widened a bit at that. Fingers paused in brushing against his cheek, causing his eyes to open completely. "You're...staying?"

He gave a nod and leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. "As a mate should."

A bright smile crossed her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. Leaning in some, she returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck.

She felt the kiss go through her, like a shock, a pleasent shock that she hadn't felt in a long time. Reluctantly, the two pulled away, though she rested her head against his shoulder, eyes closing a bit.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rei-koi," he whispered, kissing the edge of a cat ear, causing it to twitch.

A happy feeling went through her, causing her to smile softly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sesshoumaru-koi," she responded, before adding softly, "Aishite'ru."

She felt his fingers brush through her hair before he repsonded softly, "Aishite'ru."


End file.
